FELICES FIESTAS
by THEGOLDANDBLUEDREAM
Summary: Me uno a la festividad navideña... tarde pero seguro, espero les guste!


HOLA A TODOS! FELICES FIESTAS (Tarde pero seguro jijijiji)

Este fic con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes, espero les guste y me ayude a mi bloqueada ya me atore en el capi 8 de "COMIENZOS" HELP!

-¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Navidad Rock! Un cascabel y una cancion!…- va cantando animadamente un quelonio, con gorra de Santa Clos, bufanda naranja y ropita abrigadora, tras el otros 3 no van tan alegres, dando zancadas entre la nieve, todos vestidos con gruesas ropas invernales, gorros y bufandas incluidas,

-Puf – un quelonio de ojos azul cobalto que apenas se dislumbran en una bufanda roja va bufando como chimenea por el vaho que escapa y que enfria mas su cuerpo-¿Por que accedimos a comprar un estupido arbol navideño?

-¿Por tu mujer?- dice otro que lleva una chamarra negra con capucha y dentro de esta un gorro de lana en un purpura quemado

Flash back:

-¡¿Que? Estas loca Monalisa!- Raph deja de ver el futbol de su pantalla de plasma de chorrocientas pulgadas para mirar a su mujer como si hubiera perdido el juicio-¡ESTAMOS A 2 GRADOS BAJO CERO!

-Ay no hace tanto frio, ademas te llevas la aerovan y tus hermanos que te acompañen!- señala al trio que estan comodamente sentados en la sala, solo se limitan a mirarse unos a otros.

-¡Hace frillito cuñis!- Mike hace puchero

-Nenenene- Nancy se pone a un lado de Monalisa y mueve su mano negativamente- Van a ir a conseguir esos pinos- señala al grupito de infantes que estan jugando –Ademas no es por nosotros, es por las criaturas, ellos merecen una digna Navidad!

-Bueeeno –Don se levanta de la sala-vamos al super y ahí…

-QUE SUPER NI QUE NADA!- un atronador grito se oye y Amanda se para a un lado de su hermana menor (Nancy)- Un arbol artificial atrae demasiadas energias negativas que puede afectar el psiquis de los mas pequeños!

-¡Que afectar ni que nada! ¡Lo unico que les afectaria es la TV! Y lo peor puede ser, es que a los treintaintanos años se pongan a escribir historias ridiculas sobre personajes Ay!- se soba su cabeza, recoge algo en el suelo.

-Y eso? De donde salio?- Leo mira extrañado… ¿una papa?

-No se, pero me ha pasado que cuando digo un comentario como ese, me pegan- miran hacia arriba.

-Ademas-Mary tambien se une-Es tan bonito ver un pino de verdad adornado bellamente- mira a su esposo con una gran sonrisa – ¿No era tu sueño de niño?

-Tambien ser hijo unico, pero nunca se me cumplio-Leonardo mira a otro lado

-Bueno bueno ya!- Mona junto con las chicas dan de empellones a los 4 para que vayan poniéndose sus chamarras, abrigos, bufandas y gorros.

-Moomeentooo-Mike se detiene-Que el sensei venga tambien!- la anciana rata casi tira su tecito, mira a Anya que tambien le brillan los ojitos.

-UAAJAAGH COF COF COF- sus hijos ruedan los ojos vistiendose, para que discutir? NADIE dejaria que un pobre y desvalido anciano con tos de perro tuberculoso saliera con semejante clima.

-Y no vuelvan sin ellos!- da un portazo dejando a 4 quelonios en medio de una ventisca de nieve.

Fin del Flashback

-Por nuestras mujeres- corrige Leo suspirando pesadamente

-A que horas dejamos que nos convencieran?- Don niega con la cabeza

-Pscht! Y Leo apenas tiene un mes casado y la Mary ya le tiene la medida- se mofa

-Sera la primera Navidad que pase con Gael y Mary- Leo sonrie bajo su bufanda añil

-AY SI!- Mike abraza a su hermano mayor del hombro- SU PRIMERA NAVIDAD!- los ojos celestes le brillan de emocion

-Bueno a buscar el pino fregado!- Raph llega a la entrada del establecimiento donde venden los pinos, va viendo varios de diversos tamaños preguntandose que diferencia hay en un pino canadiense de un americano y un frances, a su parecer TODOS son IGUALES.

-Aish! Este me llevo- se para en uno que es de corta estatura, con el follaje descuidado

-Seguro Raph?- Don enarca una ceja –Mejor escoge con cuidado porque si a Mona no le gusta, te regresa de una patada, con el pino en la cabeza- esto lo dice entre risas imaginandose la escena; su hermano gruñe pero en silencio le da la razon.

-Vamos a ver esos-Leo señala con la cabeza hacia un grupo, sus hermano le siguen

-Estan con ganas!- Mike los mira –Parecen de película!- los huele disfrutando el aroma, cuando ve la etiqueta y…

-WHATTHEFUCK! TANTO? PUES QUE HACEN! SE ADORNAN SOLOS? ME AHORRAN LA CUENTA DE ELECTRICIDAD O QUE?- Se lleva una mano al pecho, Leo mira el precio tambien, haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Si queremos de esta calidad, sería uno para los cuatro

-Si tu, ya mero! Le vas a decir a la Mary: "Fijate mi amor, vamos a compartir el arbol: Lunes y Martes Don, Miércoles y Jueves Raph, Viernes y Sabado Mike y nosotros el Domingo"-Raph le bromea-Apenas se lo dices cuando te avienta la sarten

-No, ella me dispara, aun conserva su pistola de policia- Leo anda viendo mas árboles haciendo mencion de su retiro con honores del cuerpo policiaco, después de que capturo a una peligrosa banda secuestradora y trata de blancas.

-Este me gusta- dice mirando de arriba abajo

-AY NO ESTA REFEO!- oyen una vocecita, los 4 hermanos se quedan muy quietos, el mayor cierra los ojos y los mas jovenes lentamente se giran.

-Diganme que no es ella- susurra

-Es ella-Raph dice divertido, respinga cuando Leo se gira rapidamente y…

-LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI! ¿¡COMO DIANTRES LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ?

-Pues por el carro, como mas!- Gael sonrie tambien, Leo nota que ambos tiene puestas sus chamarras con gorro incluida, sin duda ya lo habian planeado, se lleva una mano a la frente cuando suena su cel, lo contesta.

-Aquí estan…- dice antes de que Mary le avise- Si… aja… si mi vida… yo los cuido- suspira mirando al cielo, apaga el cel viendo a todos aguantandose la risa

-DOMINADO! DOMINADO!- le echan burla los mocosos

-CALLENSE!- Ruge a los niños que corren tras Raph- YA VERAN CUANDO REGRESEMOS!

-Uuuh pos va pa largo!- Fer se lleva las manos a la nuca- Ustedes no han escogido un arbol decente!

-Yo si! Pero esta muy caro…- Mike hace puchero.

-Tito Mike, pero que no lo valemos?- Fer maulla como gatito perdido, Gael tambien se une pero solo hace puchero sentido

-Pues…

-¡No nos respondas…! ¡Tacaño!- Gael se cruza de brazos

-Andando hay que buscar ese pino para regresar, esta anocheciendo-Leo toma a cada crio con una mano caminando por unos arboles un poco mas… accesibles (tacaños)

-Este?-Leo les enseña uno

-Muy pelon!-dicen al unisono

-Este?-Don señala uno

-Muy flaco!

-Este?-Mike señala

-Muy chaparro!

-AY! YA DECIDANSE!- Raph grita con los puños encrispado y es que después de 1 hora viendo pinos y mas pinos los enanos no se decidian, pero de pronto Gael mira uno y corre.

-Este me gusta!- se acerca cuando una niña tambien lo hace, notando con la mirada que tambien le "echo el ojo", Gael ve a la hermosura rubia de ojos castaño claro frente a él, quien se sonroja ante la hermosa sonrisa, Gael sonrie tambien y…

-ALEJATE DE EL, MUJER!- grita con la potencia de sus pulmones– ES MIO!- lo toma del follaje posesivamente, viendo como la niña se va corriendo aterrorizada.

-Worales!- Mike ve impresionado al chamaquito

-Snif! Aprende tan rapido-Fer se seca una lagrimita, luego va hacia su hermano

-Esta padrisimo bro!- lo mira a todos lados y luego a su papá que ve la etiqueta con el precio.

-Nos lo llevamos- mira a los dos enanos que dan de saltos felices

-Pos ahora tambien ayudennos!- los crios asienten ayudando a sus tios en la "escogedera"

Rato después y con ayuda de algunos empleados colocan los 4 pinos sobre el capote de la aerovan, Raph subió al asiento del piloto, Don a un lado de él; Mike se sienta atrás de su hermano púrpura y con Leo a un lado de él, con Gael y Fer en sus piernas.

-Que bueno que ya escogimos los arboles- enciende el motor empezando la marcha

-Oigan yo tengo una duda?-Gael se rasca su cabecita 

-Cual mi´jo?- Mike mira a Gael por el retrovisor

-Con que vamos a adornar los arboles? – se recarga en el respaldo donde va Mike- Con piedritas?- da un gritito cuando casi se va de bruces por el frenon que da el quelonio rojo.

-Nos vamos a aventar otra hora buscando los adornos- Don bufa con pesar , Raph echa una maldición y maneja hacia el centro comercial mas cercano que eta atiborrado de gente yendo y viniendo

-De donde salio tanta gente?- Mike no puede creer la muchedumbre

-Te digo de donde?- Leo tapa la boca de Fer antes de que diga algo inapropiado.

-Dividamonos- dice en su papel de lider- Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora.

-Don y Mike: Las esferas y adornos del pino; Raph: Las decoraciones que van en el jardin; Fer, Gael y yo: los adornos de interiores

-SI SEÑOR!- hacen todos el saludo militar separandose

La siguiente hora fue de lo mas movida, los menores de los hermanos Yoshi pelean a diestra y siniestra ante salvajes amas de casa, considerandolas mas peligrosas que los Dragones Purpuras.

Raph ya se habia peleado con 2 sujetos que le querian quitar unos muñecos de nieve inflables; pero haciendo gala de su tamaño (2.10 de estatura) los amedrento.

-Señora, tambien se va a llevar ese? - unos enormes, brillantes, bellos, llorosos y felinos ojos ven a la señora que tiene en su mano un oso de felpa con gorrita santaclosera, la venerable anciana mira el muñeco, luego a la niña y suspira.

-Toma pequeñita- da unas palmaditas en la rizada cabeza negra –Ya vere que le encuentro a mi nieta

-Gracias señora! Feliz Navidad! –Fer apretuja entre sus brazos el peluche sonriente

-Le encontre un amigo a Ogima!- corre hacia su papi y hermanito que la miran impresionados

-Deberias ser actriz!- Gael se rie

-Deberia de darte vergüenza!- Leo la regaña algo divertido

-Vergüenza? Que es eso?- echa el oso sobre una enorme pila de adornos navideños-Vamonos a casa, ya hace hambre!

Leonardo asiente y se levanta del suelo, toma las cosas que tiene en una canastilla con rueditas seguido de los 2 enanos que tambien llevan las suyas, pero por su tamaño estos las empujan.

-Ya era hora!- Raph regaña asu hermano mayor, extrañamente el quelonio rojo esta en medio de 2 guardias de seguridad algo maltrechos, Leo enarca una ceja preguntado con la mirada

-Nada- gruñe Raph y sube a su aerovan, el resto mete todas las cosas y empieza de nuevo la marcha, no sin antes Raph saca la mano y les hace a los guardias un "saludo cordial del tercer dedo".

Los 4 quelonios jamas se habian sentido tan felices de volver a casa, querian ir directo a la de cada uno, pero recogerian a sus brujeres y engendros en la casa del hermano de bandana roja (NA: si, escribí bien)

-VIEJA!- Raph abre la puerta- YA LLEGA….- se calla de golpe al ver la casa calidamente acogedora.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron!- Monalisa da un beso en los labios a su amor

-Queriamos darles esta sorpresa!-Nancy sale de la cocina con una enorme cacerola de pure de papas.

-Y como sorpresa no tenian que saber-Amanda sienta a Mario en una silla junto a sus primitos –Por eso los mandamos a buscar el pino

-Y mandamos a los niños para entretenerlos-Mary sonrie y mira a sus retoños- Se divirtieron con papá?

-MUCHO!- corren sentandose en la mesa para que les sirvan de comer

-Osea!- Mike es el primero en hablar- Jelou! Y las cosas que compramos?

-Las usaremos amor-Nancy-El proximo año-Le sonrie radiante, ahí el quelonio naranja no sabia si besarla o demandarla.

Después de cenar cada uno fue a su casa a comenzar con la decoración, cada uno disfrutando de su familia:

Don y Amanda ven a Danielle leer un cuento navideño a las gemelas de 2 años

Los gemelos Hamatto y Rafael ayudan a su padre a colocar la estrella al pino ante las indicaciones de Monalisa

Mike, Nancy y sus hijos, asan malvaviscos en la chimenea, desafortunadamente se le enciende el de Angie que rapidamente Mike le arrebata para apagarlo a pisotones, sin importarle quemar la alfombra que le regalo a su esposa el año pasado.

-Fueron muy ingeniosas-Leo felicita a su mujer mientras coloca unas figuritas de angeles de cristal en la mesa, la joven asiente

-Teniamos que hacer tiempo, tmaiben para envolver los regalos para mañana

Y la "mañana" llego, no bien eran las 5 AM cuando se oye la algarabía de niños en las 4 casas; cada uno de los niños Yoshi abria sus regalos convirtiendo la sala en un confeti de papelitos de colores, recibiendo cada uno el juguete que querian; mientras los adultos alguno libro o ropa

-Espero te gusten-Mary observa a su esposo en el reflejo de un espejo en la sala mientras se mira los aretes de esmeraldas

-Y yo espero que te guste –Leo mira la caja y la desenvuelve con cuidado, cuando termina es una especie de cucharita de plastico

Pero de pronto sus ojos se abren al igual que su boca luego mira a su esposa que asiente radiante

-No!- se levanta lentamente pero su esposa asiente, se lleva las manos a la boca y echa un grito cargandola en vilo

-Feliz Navidad, papá- susurra Mary, Leonardo la mira con ternura y deposita en los labios de su mujer un beso lleno de ternura y pasion

FIN

BUEH OTRA LOQUERA MIA, TENGO QUE PENSAR AHORA QUE LE PONGO DE CONTINUACION, CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIAS, LO QUE SEA!

ESPERO QUE SE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR HOY MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE, SON MIS MEJORES DESEOS

SE CUIDAN! NOS LEEMOS AL RATITO!


End file.
